


Rubber Bands

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurtbastian are parents, M/M, OC, named Jamie Fay Smythe-Hummel, to a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: After watching a viral video, Sebastian was certain he can recreate the video with his own daughter





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated on the 30th Dec 2016: added a couple more paragraphs at the end! So if any of you guys read this fic on the 29th Dec, there's a new stuff at the end :D

     Sebastian watched in amusement as he watched the kids hooking up rubber bands on the doorknobs of some drawers. He couldn't help but let out a guffaw when one of the kids accidentally fell backwards, only to get back up and rehook the rubber band onto the knob.

     Suddenly hit with an idea, Sebastian quickly paused the video he was watching and lowered his phone and caught sight of 1 year old Jamie with all her fingers in her mouth, drooling slightly as she stared off into a distance.

     "Oh princessssss, do you want to be a famous baby?" Sebastian cooed slightly as he picked up the toddler off the floor, pinching her chubby cheeks lightly.

     Placing a quick kiss on Jamie's forehead, Sebastian stood up from the couch while carrying the toddler, heading off to find a couple of rubber bands.

\---

     Kurt couldn't help but facepalm himself when he caught sight of his husband holding his iPhone while saying words of encouragement to their daughter. Although he couldn't help but smile in amusement when he pretty much figured out what the latter was doing.

     Schooling his face to one of irritation, because someone has to be the adult in a situation like this, Kurt approached his family, crossing his arms across his chest.

     “Someone certainly seems busy while I’m gone,” Kurt remarked as he raised an eyebrow when Sebastian didn’t acknowledge him.

     Rolling his eyes, Kurt focused his attention on his daughter instead. Trying to bite a smile back, Kurt watched as Jamie dangle the rubber band in front of her eyes before letting it dropped on her lap. Kurt could swear that his heart melt when Jamie let out a giggle before picking up the band again.

     “Okay princess, nowww put the rubber band attt the knob and pulllll it,” Sebastian coaxed, dragging his words in hopes that Jamie would understand. Holding the phone with one hand, Sebastian took the rubber band from Jamie and hooked it to the drawer knob in front of her.

     “Uh-oh,” Kurt mumbled under his breath as he watched Jamie’s eyes widened and watered as the rubber band was taken away from her. Kurt held his breath as he waited for the impending doom of wails and cries that’s going to last if Sebastian doesn't give back the damn rubber band.

     “AHHHHHH, BAAAAAAAA!”

     Wincing slightly, Kurt instinctively picked up Jamie and gently bounced her up and down, murmuring words of praises in hopes to calm her down.

     “NAAAAAAAA! ” Jamie continued to bawl with both hands reaching out for the rubber band while wriggling violently in Kurt’s arms, in attempts to escape.

     “Jesus Christ Bas, give her back the rubber band,” Kurt hissed, kicking Sebastian who was still on the floor, recording everything, “I swear, if you don’t give back the rubber band I’m going to break your phone.”

     Pouting slightly, Sebastian begrudgingly gave the rubber band back to Jamie who immediately stopped crying once it was in her hands again. Once he was sure that everything was calm again, Kurt gently put her down on the floor and stalked off to the kitchen.

     “Babe? Are you going to cook dinner?” Sebastian called out as he gently patted Jamie's head, mumbling his apologies and promises he’ll make her internet famous soon.

     “Babe?” Sebastian called again when he received no response. He looked up from Jamie, only to find Kurt standing some distance away with a rubber band aiming at him, being stretched. His eyes widened in fear when he realised what Kurt was about to do.

     Sebastian slowly raised both his hand up, a universal sign for his surrender before pleading for his life, “please Kurt. We can talk about this. Think about us. Think about our family. Think about Jamie.”

    Laughing nervously, Sebastian slowly took a step back which only made Kurt take two steps forward.

    “Not in front of the kid?” Sebastian tried again.

     “AHHHHHHHHHH!”

     “SEBASTIAN JAMES SMYTHE!”

     “IT WAS MY REFLEX!”

     "WAHHHHHHHH!"

     “TO PICK UP OUR BABY AND USE HER AS A SHIELD?!”

     “I’M SORRY!”

     "DAAAAAAAAAA"

     “OUCH!”

     "BABE, PUT THE RUBBER BAND DOWN!"

\---

     Sebastian folded his arms, pouting slightly as he sat next to Jamie on the couch who was doing the exact same pose.Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle as he applied some ointment on his husband’s face. To be fair, he never knew he had good aim _and_ the strength to cause some bruises on Sebastian.

     “I’m sorry Bas. I _may_ have gone a little too far with the shooting,” Kurt apologized as he finished taking care of the last bruise, “but in my defense, you made Jamie cry unnecessarily and used her as a human shield.”

     Kurt picked up Jamie from her seat and placed her on his lap as he settled next to Sebastian instead. He placed a quick kiss on Sebastian’s cheek before placing the latter’s arm around him.

     “Forgive me?”

     Letting out of sigh, Sebastian tightened his grip around Kurt, “do I have to?”. Almost immediately, he felt a sharp jab at his side, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and surprise. “Alright, alright. You’re forgiven”

     “Thank you.”

     “I’m still going to get back at you, you know that right?”

     Silence was met before a defeated whisper came in, “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of ya'll are interested in the video, https://youtu.be/RDIoq1abDCY


End file.
